


August Rush

by Galadriel34



Series: My Wallpapers [74]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I made for the challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



 

 

 

 


	2. The Tie Incident, pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2-5

**The Tie Incident**

 

Once upon a time... where the palms are big, and a sky is clear blue and the water is warm; there was a loudmouthed Jersey-born prince, who had the Tie. He decided one morning; he would wear it for his goofball of a partner's joy.

 

 

But the Tie has gone missing. Nobody knows where it was. Not the great ghost hunter, Sam...

 

 

Not the great Special Agent of the NCIS from the mainland, DiNozzo...

 

 

Only, the one and only Chekov, from Enterprise, figured out where the Tie was...

 

 

“This was a very bad thing, I have to do something” thought Fury, from the mighty Avengers, and he stood up and went after Khan and the Tie...

 

end of part one :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for withcyemerald for the corrections, you are the best :hug:


	3. The Tie Incident, pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3

The Tie Incident, pt 2

 

… But he failed. “The plan didn’t work! We need Plan B!” thought Kirk.

 

 

“We have,” said Duckie…

 

 

…looking at Kono…

 

 

…who with Castiel, the Angel…

 

 

...and Hawkeye…

 

 

…tried again. But it was not the Prince’s Tie was… It was… they don’t know what it was… But they failed again…

 

end of part 2


	4. The Tie Incident, pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4

 

 

 


	5. The Tie Incident, the final part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 with added pictures :)

The God Loki, was very determined…

 

 

Jimmy said goodbye to him,

 

 

And Sam was hopeful for the quest,

 

 

But Sulu knew Loki was going to fail too.

 

 

But then, Steve, the Prince’s partner, known as the Super Seal, knew he was the only person to retrieve the Tie. Although he hated the Tie, Steve would do anything for his partner’s happiness.

 

 

Steve entered the ocean, swimming hard…

 

 

then flew high,

 

 

and fought like a real SEAL against Khan, and brought him in.  He was a war hero, and part of Five-0, after all.

 

 

Steve brought back the Tie to Danny, who wore it all the time, just to mock Steve, with it.

 

 

And they live happily ever after (But Steve hoped someday the Tie will disappear forever)…

 

 

The End


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more fun, I hope :)

 

 

 


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time I tried something different. I choose some quotas from Shakespeare.

 

 

 

 


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the next part with the quotas.

 

 

 

 


	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 9 and 10 I choose a song for the pictures, that song what came to my mind first when I saw them :)

[Not alone by Red ](http://youtu.be/0ODDtLMiGnY)

[The way I feel by 12 Stones ](http://youtu.be/h6chuGmaW7A)

[Talk to me by 22 20s ](http://youtu.be/dL0HUqyfs3Y)

[Fire spirit by 16 Horsepower ](http://youtu.be/cNf3DuXGqZo)

[Are you still having fun? by Eagle Eye Cherry ](http://youtu.be/yBSuSLmOGSQ)


	10. Day 10

[Smile by Avril Lavigne ](http://youtu.be/OqCj9a_DSBc)

[U can't touch this by MC Hammer ](http://youtu.be/z5X5zh00rdg)

[Bad boys by Bob Marley ](http://youtu.be/669Hi-JcoIQ)

[Tell me baby by Red Hot Chili Peppers ](http://youtu.be/BWyblTqAwp0)

[I believe I can fly by R Kelly](http://youtu.be/LbUpPVOEkdA)


	11. Day 11




	12. Day 12




	13. Day 13

  


	14. Day 14

  


	15. Day 15

        


	16. Day 16

[A kör/The circle by Edda](http://youtu.be/6kM5N7jOKOs) ([translate of the lyrics](http://lyricstranslate.com/hu/k%C3%B6r-circle.html))

 

[Hello by Lionel Ritchie](http://youtu.be/AiC7ZX5K9L4)

      

    

      

      

 


	17. Day 17

      

      

      

      

          

    

        

      

      

      

    


	18. Day 18




	19. Day 19

  

  

  ~~~~  

  

  

  


	20. Day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the last day with the challenge, I really enjoyed it, thank you Haldoor for making and organizing it :hug:

[My love is your love by Withney Huston](http://youtu.be/kxZD0VQvfqU)

[Breakfast at Tiffany's by Deep Blue Something](http://youtu.be/omDHIRrRfNM)

    

 

 


End file.
